Bad Choices can't disappear
by letty girl 101
Summary: *Completed* What happens when Letty finds Dom cheating on her? This is sorta a song fic, it revolves around what happens after Letty finds dom cheating on her and where she goes and her past. please read and review.
1. Not This Time

Writer's Note: This is my forth fast and furious fan fic, but this is my first Dom cheating on Letty fanfic. I was inspired to write this fanfic by six different songs. 3LW's No More (Baby I'ma Do Right) and Not This Time, Alicia Keys's Goodbye and Ashanti's Over and Unfoolish for Letty and Alicia Keys's A Women's Worth and Ashanti's Leaving (Always On Time Part 2) for Dom. I hope you enjoy this fanfic, it was hard to write cuz I hate writing stories where the women gets hurt cuz it really does hurt in real life and no women or man should have to feel that.  
  
  
  
BAD CHOICES CAN'T DISAPPEAR By: Letty Girl 101  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Fast and The Furious, so if you sue all you'll get is a penny cuz I'm broke. But you can read it for free cuz I wrote it for free. I don't own any of the characters but Lissette a.k.a Lisa. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Intro: This story revolves around Dom and his cheating ways, only this time Letty catches him in the act and she isn't too happy about it. The story is set a year before The Fast and The Furious, Letty and Dom have a daughter named Lissette (lee-set) for those of you who can't pronounce it. The little girl is one and a half, and she doesn't real know what's going on. So here's the fic.  
  
Chapter 1: Not This Time  
  
****You told me that my love was so good for you But when I'm not around there's always someone new With all my trust and every little kiss I can't believe you played me out like this All my friends told me I was not your only Guess my heart was wrong again****  
  
Letty got out of her car, she had gone to the store to buy her daughter Lissette some new clothes, she didn't like the pink and purple ones Mia put on her daughter. She had a bag in her hand; she opened the door to the Toretto residents where her, her daughter and Dom lived and of course the rest of the team.  
  
****How could I be with someone like you After all the things that you put me through How could you lie looking straight into my eyes Sorry baby not this time****  
  
Letty walked up the stairs and into her daughter's room; Lissette was asleep so Letty not wanting to wake her didn't change her into the outfits she had gotten her. Letty gently kissed her daughter on the forehead before she left the room. She heard a voice and thought it was Mia's, but she realized it was coming from Leon's room. She walked to Leon's room, thinking of course that Leon had brought home some ho' off the street. She opened the door.  
  
****The other night when I was out with my friends And we were chilliin' at the club when you walked in Said you were staying home Here you come and not alone Tell me what the @#$& is going on Baby what goes around, always comes back around She'll be the one to break your heart****  
  
She was gonna yell at Leon's ass, her daughter didn't need to see this stuff especially at such a young age; she walked into the room and her heart stopped.  
  
****How could I be with someone like you After all the things that you put me through How could you lie looking straight in my eyes Sorry baby not this time****  
  
"You mother fucking bustard!! How could you?" Letty shouted at Dom. She had found him in Leon's bed fucking some blonde ass ho'. She was pissed, how dare he, he has a daughter. Letty grabbed the girl by her hair and threw her into a wall then out the front door. She turned around to face Dom and said "I'm leaving! It's over this time!!" she ran up the stairs.  
  
  
  
****Here I am all alone Wondering where it all went wrong Guess my love was not enough for you to stay****  
  
"Letty, baby let me explain!!"  
  
"Don't Letty baby me!!!" Letty shouted back at him as she started to shove all her clothes and items into a bag. Once all her items were in the bag she walked into Lissette's room.  
  
  
  
****(rap) Can't believe you did me wrong Should've known so now I'm gone All the things I did for you All the things you put me through Tellin' me you wanna stay with me While all alone you was playin' me But all the games are gonna stop this time It worked before but not this time With all my trust, and every little kiss I can't believe you played me out****  
  
  
  
"Letty, what are you doing?" Dom asked as Letty started to pack up Lissette's stuff. "I'm taking my daughter with me, that's what I'm doing!!" Letty replied as she grabbed Lissette's car seat, she took Lissette out of her crib and put her in the car seat. "Letty, please don't do this don't take her please Letty!!" Letty looked at him, her eyes full of hate hurt and pain, but no love. "No.She's my daughter and I'm taking her with me," Letty replied, there was no emotion in her voice at all, it was as if her emotions had been drained. She went back to packing her daughter stuff. "Letty, you can't do this, you can't take Lissette, she my daughter too." Letty turned around and looked Dom in the eyes and gave him a good jab in the face, which caused him to stumble backwards and into the wall. "She was your daughter until you did what you did. The minute you cheated on me you gave up the right to be her father."  
  
  
  
****How could I be with someone like you After all the things that you put me through How could you lie looking straight in my eyes Sorry baby not this time****  
  
"Please Letty give me another chance!! Don't take your love and my daughter away from me!! Please Letty!!! Please don't do this!!" Letty looked at Dom and said, "You can still see her." Letty said as she grabbed all the stuff and walked down the stairs just as the team walked in. "Goodbye Dom," Letty said as she walked passed the team and out the door. She put Lissette in the car and the bags, then she drove off. Where she was going she didn't know yet all she knew was she had to get away from Dom.  
  
  
  
okay people that's chapter one everyone. Please review if you want to read the rest. 


	2. Leaving

Writer's Note: This chapter is from Dom's point of view, so I'm sorry if I sometimes mix up my hes, shes, hises and hers. I'm use to writing the stories from Letty's and girls' point of views, mostly cuz I'm a girl. Please read and review.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Leaving (Always On Time Part 2)  
  
****If you were me What would you do Always a lie, And never the truth Now as for me I'm moving on You always be my baby****  
  
Mia stared at me, then walked up to me.  
  
****Baby I just had to let you go for now, Though I could take it for a while maybe Make it back around baby I just have to live my life For now can't see me changing for a while If I could make it back around****  
  
I was waiting for her to lecture me about what I did, but that's not what I got. Mia slapped me across my face, "How the fuck could you do this to her?!!" Mia then ran up the stairs, I heard her open two doors then run back down the stairs. "She took all her stuff and all of Lissette's stuff. She left for good." She then turned to look at me then walked out the door. "Where are you going Mia?" Jesse asked as he turned away from me. "I'm going to find Letty, we don't know where she is or where she's going."  
  
****Anything I want I could get it boy You know you turn me on and on that's Why I switch my frame of mind of being there When you call always on time I'm looking to spread my wings and party, Everything for everybody, I need my space My time alone its like our hearts don't match no more, See anything that you want you could get it boy You know I still got love for you in court I plea the 5th my baby****  
  
  
  
"We're going with you," Vince said as he grabbed his keys, the team followed his example and walked out the door, one after another. I stared at the door, the door Letty and my daughter had left through; I had lost it all cuz I couldn't keep my fucking dick in my pants. I tried, oh God how I tried to be faithful but I don't know I guess my other head won this time. I walked up the stairs and into mines and Letty's room; the bed still hadn't been made yet. I picked up the teddy bear that was on the bed, it's Lissette's, she couldn't sleep last night so she slept with us. It smelled like Letty, the whole fucking room did.  
  
  
  
****Baby I just had to let you go for now, Though I could take it for a while Maybe make it back around baby I just have to live my life for now Can't see me changing for a while If I could make it back around****  
  
There was a piece of paper on the floor; I picked it up and I knew it was Letty's by the handwriting. I placed it on the dresser and just stared at it, I couldn't read it, I just couldn't not yet. On the dresser was a picture of Letty and I, she was six months pregnant, we were on the beach, the whole team and us. Mia wanted us to take a picture of Letty during her pregnancy so we could show are daughter what her mom looked like. Letty carried the weight so beautifully, she looked perfect. She had on a pair of shorts and a mid-drift top that showed her stomach and her soon to be born child. I was in a pair of trunks; I was sitting in a chair with Letty in my arms, one of my hands was on her stomach and the other was laced with hers. We were staring into each other's eyes, God we were so fucking happy, but I screwed it up again and I'd end up screwing it up again anyway. I lost everything, the love of my life, my child, my sister's respect for me, hell the team's respect for me. I love Letty I really do, but I don't know I just can't, fuck I don't even know why I cheat on her anymore.  
  
  
  
****When you was cheating you was Probably thinking I won't sense a thing But love got a funny way of catching up to lies Your lies can't look me straight in the eyes I'm not surprised that you hurt me baby But why me baby just let me breathe And I'll fly free babe If you were me what would you do Always a lie and never the truth Now as for me I'm moving on you'll always be my baby****  
  
  
  
I walked out of mine's and Letty's room and walked down the stairs, I got into my car not really knowing where I was going just knowing I couldn't stay there anymore. I started to wonder where Letty went, I never really found out where she would go when she was mad at me. Sometimes she would leave cuz she was so fucking pissed at me and she did it cuz she knew I couldn't sleep without knowing she was safe, God she always knew how to hurt me.  
  
  
  
****Baby I just had to let you go for now, Though I could take it for a while Maybe make it back around Baby I just have to live my life for now Can't see me changing for a while If I could make it back around****  
  
I stopped my car across the street for Letty's parent's house, her car wasn't there; I would have gotten out and asked her parents where Letty was but they would ask me why I didn't know where she was, I was her boyfriend. I turned the car around and took one last look at the house, it's my entire fucking fault, I lost her and my child. I took a deep breath and drove back to the house.  
  
****(Ja's verse) Why in the world would you wanna leave me girl Is it something I did you felt that wasn't right home I know a bitch could do bad on her own you're not alone The way you hurt me baby shit why me baby I be in pain a little but I live without you with the love It is as long as it lets you go you feel the need to relax with your baby Who else would to hold you and sex you crazy R.U.L.E come on holla at me****  
  
I parked my car in the driveway; I got out of the car and walked into the house. Mia was sitting on the sofa along with Jesse, Leon and Vince. "There's a message on the machine from Letty, we were waiting for you to come home to listen to it." I nodded my head and Mia pressed the play button, "Hey guys and Mia, I know your probably wondering where I am. Don't worry I'll be at work tomorrow and I really don't know where I'm going, I'll call you when I know. Lissette wants to say something to you guys. Hi daddy hi everybody!! Mommy says we going on a trip. Me see you 'morrow. Luv ya. Bye bye. Bye guys see ya, Mia I'll call you later. See ya." Beep. I stared at the answer machine, "It's all my fault, I lost it all," I said as I looked at my team then walked up the stairs.  
  
  
  
****(4x) Baby I just had to let you go for now, Though I could take it for a while Maybe make it back around Baby I just have to live my life for now Can't see me changing for a while If I could make it back around****  
  
  
  
I stared at the unmade bed; I looked at the paper at the dresser and decided to read it, it reads at follows:  
  
Dear Alicia,  
  
Hey gurl, how have you been? Me, well you tell me, I've got a one-year-old daughter and a cheating boyfriend. You were right, he's never gonna change. You told over and over that I should leave him, but stupid me. I thought I could change him but I can't. Like they say sometimes love's not enough. Gotta go gurl, I'll send you the money soon. Love Leticia.  
  
****If you was me What would you do Always a lie and never the truth Now as for me I'm moving on You'll always be my baby****  
  
Alicia, Letty's cousin in New York; she was the one who was always there for Letty and me when Lissette was born. She was right about me, I ended up hurting Letty, she told me I would end up hurting Letty, she told me over and over but I never listen and she even told Letty. I wonder why Letty said she'd send her money, why does she need money? I star out the window and look at the empty sky; no stars, no moon, no Letty.  
  
Writer's note: Please read and review if you want the next chapter. Chapter twelve of angel of the racetrack might take a while longer to get up. I've been helping my dad pull up carpet since Sunday and I can barely use my fingers. They're in total pain, and they've been bleeding like crazy. So I'll try my best but my mom is hitting my lab top from me so I won't hurt myself. I'll try my best. Letty girl 101. 


	3. Unfoolish

Chapter 3: Unfoolish  
  
****See my days are cold with out you But I'm hurting while I'm with you And although my heart can't take no more, I can't keep on running back to you See my days are cold with out you But I'm hurting while I'm with you And although my heart won't take no more I can't keep running back to you****  
  
I stopped the car, my engine had blown out, this is not my fucking day. I got out of the car and popped the hood; I had blown the engine out. I was only a few blocks away from my parent's house; I dialed my parent's number and my mom answered "Ma, listen can you call a tow truck, I blew out my engine."  
  
"Well, you have your cell phone."  
  
"I don't have insurance."  
  
"Alright, but you need to get insurance."  
  
"Uh, huh. Lissette is with me."  
  
"Where are going?"  
  
"My brother's."  
  
"Well I'll have the tow truck take you here and you can leave Lissette with me and I'll take her to your brother's later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Mrs. White's street."  
  
"I hate that women."  
  
"And I don't."  
  
"The tow truck will be there soon."  
  
  
  
****I think I found my strength to finally get up and leave, No more broken heart for me, No more telling your lies to me, I'm looking like I got my head on right so now I see, No more giving you everything there's no more taking my love from me****  
  
The tow truck arrived in a few minutes and took us to my mom's house, when we arrived they left my Nissan in the driveway. I'll have to fix it soon. I knocked on the door and my step-dad answered. I walked into the house, it was 5:00pm and they had just finished dinner cuz my mom was cleaning the table. I was carrying Lissette in my arms, she wasn't asleep yet: my mom came up to me and took Lissette into her arms. "Hey ma."  
  
"Honey, what aren't you at Mia's house?"  
  
I looked at the floor, carpet I was use to hardwood floors. My mom never really approved of me living with Dom and not being married so she always tell everyone Mia's my roommate and Dom's just her brother that lives in the house. I live with four men and she thinks that I can't live with Dom just cuz I ain't married to his ass. "Why do you think?"  
  
"I told you he'd hurt you, if you were married."  
  
"That never stopped dad or your second or third husband."  
  
"This is not about me."  
  
"I know, I'll be at my brother's."  
  
"How you getting there."  
  
"I'd figure I walk the beach until I can't no more and then get a taxi."  
  
"Do you need money?"  
  
"No, when are you gonna bring Lissette?"  
  
"Around nine at the latest."  
  
I walked out the door, I never really understood why my mom got married so many times. I guess I never will.  
  
****See my days are cold without you But I'm hurting while I'm with you And although my heart can't take no more, I can't keep on running back to you See my days are cold without you But I'm hurting while I'm with you And although my heart won't take no more I can't keep running back to you****  
  
I started to walk on the beach, my mom lived a few blocks away from the beach. I walked down the shore close to the water; this is were I would go to hide from my father, he was an abusive drunk. My brother was the one who got rid of him; he held a gun to my father's head and said how much is your life worth to you? And my father replied everything and my brother said then leave all you get our the clothes on your back and he did and never came back. I picked up a shell, I'll give it to Mia, she loves seashells.  
  
****Glad to wake up everyday without you on my brain, No more waiting up late at night No more having to fuss and fight, Proud to say I will never make the same mistake, No more thinking about what you do, There's no more me running back to you****  
  
I had been walking for a little more then an hour, and I was so tired, not like I can't walk anymore more like I'm tired of all the drama I put up with. I sat down and looked at the ocean, it was so clam and peaceful but in an instant it can turn into raging waves that could kill you, it's just like life, well my life anyway. I stood up and walked up to the parking lot of the beach; I called a cab, to be anywhere but here would be grand to be anyone but me would be a great plan.  
  
****See my days are cold without you But I'm hurting while I'm with you And although my heart can't take no more, I can't keep on running back to you See my days are cold without you But I'm hurting while I'm with you And although my heart won't take no more I can't keep running back to you****  
  
I arrived at my brother's house at 7: 50 pm, my brother lived in an apartment building really close to the ocean. I knocked on the door, and my brother answered, "Hey Brian."  
  
"Dom right?"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yeah and the fact you rarely ever come visit, well at this time."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"Come in, so where ya staying?"  
  
"I."  
  
"You can stay here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Mom said she'd bring Lissette at 9:30."  
  
"Why so late?"  
  
"She's too skinny and they're making cookies."  
  
"Poor kid she hates baking."  
  
"You don't say?"  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
  
  
****You mush be use to my crying While you're out bumping and grinding, But I'm leaving you tonight See my days are cold without you But I'm hurting while I'm with you And though my heart can't take any more I can't keep running back to you You must be use to me crying While you're out bumping and grinding, But I'm leaving you tonight****  
  
My mom dropped Lissette off at 9:25 pm, she was half asleep and my mom said she was going to take her to a party her friend was throwing. I rolled my eyes but said okay, I had to work and Brian promised Lissette that he'd take her to the zoo when he got off work, that is if he doesn't get shot. My brother, Brian O'Connor is a cop, he and I have the same mom different dad but we are still family. I had left all my clothes in my car in the drive way of my mom's house my friend Jennifer, who works at the garage doing paper work all day long and she sometimes works on the cars, said she'd bring me one of her outfits. We all went to bed, mostly cuz we didn't want to wake Lissette.  
  
  
  
Writer's note: Please read and review if you want another chapter. I hope you enjoy it and sorry it took so long. Vin Diesel's xXx is coming out August 9th, 2002 and he's also on the cover of GQ. Michelle Rodriguez's Blue Crush is coming out August 16th, 2002 and she's on the cover of Surf Girl magazine. 


	4. No more

Writer's note: Sorry it took so long to update but I had writer's block but it's gone now so here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 4: No More (Baby I'ma do right)  
  
***I'm getting a little tired of your broken promises Looking at your pager seeing different numbers and numbers Call you on your cell hangin' with the fellas the fellas Hangin' with my girls you always getting jealous 'n' jealous I was with you when you didn't have no dollas no dollas Hangin' at the crib chillin' wit yo momma yo momma Never fronted you never brought the drama the drama Now you flipped the script playa please No I'm not the one Say it again says it again oh No I'm not the one You do or you don't***  
  
  
  
Letty stared at the ceiling; she hadn't been able to sleep all night. One reason was because it was unbelievably hot, the second every time she closed her eyes she saw Dom and that slut. She looked over at her daughter who was asleep, just like her father; she can sleep through anything, Letty thought. She sat up and looked at the VCR, the clock was blinking 12:00. He could never set the damn VCR, Letty said to herself as she got up. She walked to the kitchen, above the door was a clock that read 4:00 am; at least he set that one, she thought as she sat down at the table. Bryan came out of his room and sat across from her, "Have a bad dream," Letty asked as her brother sat down.  
  
***You do or you don't You will or you won't No more no "baby I'ma do right" You can or you can't can't Be a man man No more no more "baby I'ma do right"***  
  
"No, I have an early shift," Bryan said nervously. "Please Bryan we grew up together I know when your lying," Letty replied. "Well you have your own problems, you don't need to hear mines."  
  
"First of all Dominic Toretto is not a problem he's a pig headed basted that can't keep his dick in his pant for more than five seconds."  
  
"Well that's what I told you the first time he cheated."  
  
"Oh shut up, just cuz you're a cop doesn't mean you know ever thing about him."  
  
"Leticia."  
  
***You treat me like a lady when you open doors and doors But then you wanna front when your with your wit your boys your boys How you gonna play me when I bought yo clothes yo clothes The ones that you wearin' when you wit yo does yo does You know you never thought that I would have the nerve the nerve To think about it since you at the curb the curb Blowin' up my pager say you want a chance Listen when I say playa please***  
  
"I didn't do it, oh sorry reaction. When ever some one who call me Leticia when I was little I knew it was time to run."  
  
"Leticia, what would you do if I went under cover and like was trying to take Dom and the rest of them down would you tell them."  
  
"Bryan family comes first."  
  
"But Dom and all of them are your family too."  
  
"Yeah but if I told them they'd kill you and blame it on me, so I'd keep my mouth shut."  
  
"You hungry."  
  
"Bryan I haven't eaten since yesterday morning."  
  
"So I guess you are, pancakes, waffles or French toast."  
  
"You can't cook."  
  
"It's all frozen."  
  
"You burn toast, you can not cook."  
  
"Okay most of the girls I date want pancakes, waffles or French toast for breakfast but you, you insult me."  
  
"Yes but I'm your sister."  
  
"What do you want then?"  
  
"Do you have coffee or cereal or both?"  
  
"Yes, I have both."  
  
****You do or you don't You will or you won't No more no more, "baby I'ma do right You can or you can't can't Be a man be a man man No more no more, "baby I'ma do right"****  
  
Letty opened her eyes and looked around, she looked at the clock and it read, 8:30 am. Great I have to be at work by nine, Letty thought. She picked up her cell phone and call Jennifer. "Jen, it's Let. Look hurry up and get your ass over here, we're gonna be late." Letty left the message on her machine then called the garage and left a message there too and said she and Jennifer would be late. She walked back into the kitchen to find her brother asleep with his face laying on the table. "Bryan.Bryan.Bryan!!"  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"Your gonna be late."  
  
"Oh fuck," He jumped up off the chair and ran into the living room.  
  
"Um Bryan."  
  
"I forgot my uniform."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Bryan ran into his room, there was a knock at the door and Letty went to get it. Jennifer entered the apartment and handed Letty the clothes; she took them and went into the bathroom and took a quick shower and changed into the clothes. She walked out of the bathroom; her brother had already gone to work. "Come on, we're gonna be late for work."  
  
"And what's your point Letty, we're already late."  
  
There was a knock at the door and Letty opened it, her mother stood on the other side. "Hey ma. Is your hair shorter?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Grandma!!" Lissette shouted as she grabbed on to the back of Letty's leg, "Your not gonna make me make 'ookies again are 'ou?"  
  
"No I learned that the hard way."  
  
"Yah!!"  
  
"Come on honey we're going to a party."  
  
"Bye mommy."  
  
"Bye Lisa," Letty kissed her daughter on her forehead. They left the house at the same time as Lisa and her grandma did.  
  
****I just wanna know What happened to our love? We used to be best friends Where did it go wrong? When ya gonna see how good it is with me I'm tired and I'm through with all your "listen baby"****  
  
  
  
Letty and Jennifer arrived at the garage at ten; they got out of the car and walked into the shop. Jennifer went to the computer to start the paper work; Letty took a deep breath and walked into the auto part of this business. She had on a pair of designer jeans on with a long sleeve shirt with holes in it; she paid 50 bucks for this shirt what the fuck was she thinking? Letty asked herself. She walked over to the car she had started working on the day before, luckily no one noticed her as she did this. She went to work on the car hoping Dom wouldn't notice her. Jesse looked up from the computer and saw Letty working on the car; thank God she came in I missed her, Jesse thought to himself.  
  
  
  
****(Rap) Hey yo you promised me Kate Spade But that was last year boy in the eighth grade But you ain't Biggie baby boy, so no it ain't "one more chance" And when yo friends around you don't wanna hold my hand And now you see a girl stylin' and wildin' inside the mix Hoppin' out the whips the whips the five the six Yes fly chrome, so pardon my tone Here a quarter go call Tyrone****  
  
Jesse walked over to Letty he wasn't sure what to do.he tapped Letty's shoulder; she turned around praying it wasn't Dom. She smiled when she saw it was Jesse, "Hey Let, how have you been?" Jesse asked as he handed her a wrench.  
  
"Jesse I've only been gone for one night," Letty replied.  
  
"Yeah, but we were worried."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Me, V, Leon, Mia and Dom," He said the last part under his breath.  
  
"Really."  
  
Jesse quickly changed the subject, "So how Lissette?"  
  
"She's fine, she was with my mom last night until about ten and she made cookies. My mom took her this party, poor kid, cooking and going to one of those fancy parties. Torture."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that day.  
  
"Hello, hello Leticia. Leticia!! Where are you?"  
  
Letty rolled out from under the car, "What the fuck do you want!!" Letty shouted back.  
  
The women walked into the garage with the cars, "Don't talk to your mother that way Leticia."  
  
"I'm guessing you brought back my child," Letty said as she stood up.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So how'd the party go?"  
  
"It was boring, all these yellow haired cheerleaders were playing with their Barbies. You know they said only boy play with toy cars," Lissette said as she pick up a wrench.  
  
"Well they're all a bunch of mother."  
  
"Leticia!!"  
  
"They are ma, all they do is worry about their damn hair and bitch about how fucking rich they are. I'll tell you something they all end up the same, on a street corner in Hollywood selling their bodies cuz daddy cut them off."  
  
"Leticia those girls don't all grow up to become that."  
  
"Yeah that what you say."  
  
"Don't be like this."  
  
"Oh, please you lied through your damn teeth when you talk to those bitches."  
  
"When did I ever lie?"  
  
"When you told them that me and Mia are roommates and the other guys just happen to live there too. Or when you told them that the father of me child and I are married?"  
  
"Those were lies I had to tell to save your reputation."  
  
"My reputation, I have no reputation with those people you were trying to save yours!"  
  
"Your right but I didn't want people saying that my granddaughter is fatherless, if you know what I mean."  
  
"I do, you should hurry home or you'll miss tea time."  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
"Bye ma." Letty as she hugged her mother  
  
"Bye, be good."  
  
"I'm not seven."  
  
She kissed her daughter on the forehead and left. "Daddy!!" Lissette shouted as Dom walked into the room and ran up to him.  
  
****You do or you don't don't You will or you won't won't No more no more, "baby I'ma do right" You can or you can't can't Be a man be a man man No more no more, "baby I'ma do right"****  
  
Letty's heart stopped, Dom.the pig headed basted who cheated on her.the idiot who had the heart to break hers.the mother fucker who.the man she fucking loved. Dom picked up Lissette and looked at Letty, "She's still my daughter let me prove how much I want and need you both in my life. Please Letty, I promise this will be my last chance you'll give me please."  
  
Letty looked at Dom then at the floor then at her daughter, "I'll give you one last chance but if you fuck up again, Alicia has room for me and Lissette."  
  
"I under stand Leticia I swear."  
  
  
  
Writer's note: I'll put the next chapter up as soon as I can I just have to sort a few things out before I can write the next chapter and post it. 


	5. Over

Writer's note: Sorry it took so long to update, school got in the way.school's evil, EVIL I tell ya. Stay in school. Okay people I don't want to write the lyrics for this song cuz, there are a lot so all your getting is the chorus and of course the story which is mostly why your reading the story, right?  
  
Chapter 5: Over  
  
****Can't believe that it's over baby All the bruises on the heart That you give me See we tried but we fight then we cry Now it's over baby it's over****  
  
It had been two months since Dominic made his promise and he's keep it. Every weekend he takes Lissette somewhere and buys her a whole bunch of shit, which of course is piling up at my brother's house. Some of the stuff is in a spare room at my mom's house but that room's filled. She been at the garage everyday since then helping, or if she not she with Bryan at the zoo or park. Today she's here with us, Bryan's working late and can't take her anywhere and Dom doesn't know that Bryan's my brother and he never will.  
  
I look over at Dom and Lisa, Lisa stands there handing him tools and she stands on a stool just to see the engine. They're so adorable together, I go back to my work, not that I don't love to work it's just that well I rather not work on this car. My head shots up as I hear a car pull up, and not just any car a cop car. Dom doesn't notice which is a very good thing. I walked in to the business part of the garage and wait for the cop. He walks up to me, I'm praying that it's not about my brother; oh God please let him still be alive!!!  
  
"May I help you?" I ask as I grab the paperwork.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for a Leticia, she related to Office Bryan O'Connor."  
  
"That's me, how may I help you?"  
  
"Oh, well I was told to inform you."  
  
Please God let him be alive!!!!  
  
"That your brother is fine he was involved in a shooting earlier this afternoon and he wanted you to know he was alright."  
  
Thank God, thank God!!!  
  
"Thank you, anything else?"  
  
"No, that's all."  
  
I sat down in front of the computer, I took a deep breath; I looked at the papers piled on the desk in a folder that read "Unreadable". I shook my head, it was most likely the guys' paper work, I could read all of there shit be of course it was no surprise she could. I might as well do it for her and not work on that piece of junk car. I looked at the papers and opened the files and put it into the computer.  
  
"Letty.Letty.Letty.LETTY.where are you?" Dom shouted breaking my train of thought.  
  
"What Dom? I'm in the office!!!!" I shouted back at his ass just to annoy him.  
  
"I thought you were working on the car?" He said as he popped his head in.  
  
"I decided to help Mia read you guys' paper work instead."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz she can't read your chicken scratch for witting."  
  
"Funny, Let, funny."  
  
"She cam read minds."  
  
"And how do you know that?"  
  
"Cuz mines were the only one in the computer went I started."  
  
"That's not proof."  
  
"Your guys' were in a folder that read, 'unreadable' chicken scratch boy."  
  
"Okay so that's proof, are you gonna work on the car?"  
  
"When I'm done."  
  
"Fine, Lissette's asleep on the couch."  
  
"K, get to work baldy."  
  
"Shut up, princess."  
  
"Up yours."  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked at the clock went I was done, 6pm and I had started at 12pm. My neck and back hurt like hell, no wonder Mia doesn't work here everyday, too much pain. I put the papers in their correct files and put a pit-it on the computer that read, "Mia, did all the paperwork in folder labeled unreadable", I walked into the garage and found Dom carrying a sleeping Lisa. He looked up at me, I smiled at him, and he smiled back. We walked out to my finally fixed Nissan 240sx, he put Lisa in her car seat; I got into the car.  
  
"Hey Letty ya goin' to the races tonight?" Dom asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, I'll have my mom watch Lisa."  
  
"See ya to the house later?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there."  
  
  
  
When I arrived at Bryan's place Lisa was still asleep, I got her out of the car seat and went inside. Bryan was at the kitchen table eating, whatever he could microwave in less that five minutes. I put Lisa on my bed and walked into the kitchen I slapped Bryan on the back of the head.  
  
"Ow, that hurt!!" Bryan replied as her turned around.  
  
"Why did you get in to a gun fight, you're not five anymore the bullets will go in and kill you."  
  
"What its part of my job."  
  
"You think next time alright?"  
  
"Fine, I will."  
  
"Good, I'm going out tonight can you take care of Lisa for me?"  
  
"You going to a street race aren't you?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Like that's not risking your life!!"  
  
"Look you have not right to tell me what to do."  
  
"Letty."  
  
"Look I don't want to start another stupid fight, the only reasons we have fights is cuz you don't believe in street racing and I do."  
  
"Letty why you gonna risk your life you have so much to live for your daughter."  
  
"It puts food on the table and clothes on her back."  
  
"I'll take care of her, the cops are gonna be on the north side tonight."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I don't want you to get caught and ended up in jail for a night or two."  
  
  
  
I walked out of my room dressed, I kissed Lisa on the forehead and walked up to Bryan, who was trying to make a cup-of-noodle and he was failing.  
  
"Give up yet?"  
  
"No, I will win."  
  
"Yeah sure, I gotta go see ya later."  
  
"Bye and be careful."  
  
I walked out of the apartment and into my Nissan 240sx; I drove to the Toretto residence I walked up to the door and knocked. I heard loud yelling, Dom and I knew what he was saying, hurry the fuck up Mia!! He opened the door, and said one thing, "Damn gurl!!"  
  
"I guess you like it."  
  
"Hell yeah. Come it."  
  
There were catcalls from all the guys, I shook my head and sat next to Jesse, he was playing on of Dom many race games. He looked over at me, and adds his catcall. I looked at the T.V. screen, Jesse was good at this game but I had mastered it. I pulled up my pants, I had on a pair of leather pants that hung lower than my hips but cover what they should; the pant ended just below my knees and tied up the sides. The pants fit tight, the pants them self's were a blood red. I had on a pair of black heels that tied up my leg. My hair was down, with two clips to make sure it wasn't in my face. My top was black, it tied down the sides and front, it was a tube top and leather. I had a leather jacket that went with my pants, it tied down the arms and sides and was only half a jacket. I had a silver chain that hung on the leather pants that said "Sexy", Jenny loaned it to me.  
  
"Letty get Mia's ass down here," Dom said as he sat next to me, "And pull up your pants," he added in a whisper.  
  
I got up and walked to the bottom of the stairs, and called up to Mia, "Hey Mia they're a fine ass guy looking for you!!!"  
  
"Where?" Mia asked as she ran down the stairs all ready.  
  
"She's ready."  
  
"Alright let's go," Dom said as he opened the door.  
  
"Letty, gurl where'd you get that outfit it's tight turn around and let me look at you. I love it. Where'd ya get it?"  
  
"New York, my cousin Alicia set it to me for my birthday."  
  
"You birthday was five months ago."  
  
"I know now let's go," I said as I shoved her out the door.  
  
  
  
I race scene is always the same, except this time the guys all had something to say about my outfit all-positive of course. One of my favorites's had to be Edwin's, "Damn gurl if all angels were as sexy as you heaven would be paradise", I had to laugh especially when Dom said this sexy angel is mines only.  
  
  
  
We arrived at the after party a little after the rest of the team, I got out of my car and looked around, it was a pretty nice neighborhood, not that I'd live here. I walked into the house with Mia, I looked around, one of Edwin's friends. I grabbed a bottle of water and sat on the couch next to Dom. I looked at the clock, 1 am gotta go home.  
  
"Dom, Lisa's going out with my dad tomorrow afternoon. I gotta get going. See ya tomorrow," I Shouted over the music.  
  
"Okay see ya tomorrow," He shouted back.  
  
I walked out of the house and got into my car and drove home to my daughter.  
  
  
  
Writer's note: I'll up date as soon as possible and I promise my other stories will be up dated school. 


	6. Goodbye

Writer's Note: Sorry it took so long to up date, I'm going to school full time and it's really hard to find time when they give you homework every night. So I'll try my best to finish the fanfics as soon as I can.  
  
  
  
****Bye Bye How do you love someone that hurts you oh so bad With intentions good was all he ever had But how do I let go when I've loved him for so long And I given him all that I could Maybe love is a hopeless crime Giving up what seems your lifetime What went wrong with something was so good****  
  
"Bye, be careful. Bye Lisa, be good," I said as I kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"'Kay mommy, I'll try."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you more."  
  
"Bye, Princess," Dom said as he kissed her on the fore head.  
  
"You're funny daddy."  
  
Dom put her in her car seat and buckled her up.  
  
  
  
****How do you find the words to say, to say goodbye, Find the words to say goodbye When your heart don't have the heart to say, to say goodbye Find the words to say goodbye****  
  
  
  
We watched as Lisa and my stepfather drove off, it's not that I didn't like him it's just; I doubt he can take care of my daughter she doesn't like to listen to people.  
  
"Thank you, oh, thank you, Letty!!!" Mia said as she hugged me almost tipping me over.  
  
"Girl clam down. Why are you thanking me?"  
  
"You did all the guys' paper work."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"It would have taken me a week to just do a third of that paper work."  
  
"You can't read their hand writing?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Figures."  
  
"Com' on Letty you have work to do!!" Dom shouted across the room.  
  
"Stop bitching Dom I'm comin'."  
  
I pulled a pair of coveralls over my clothes so I wouldn't get dirty. I was gonna go to an interview with Lissette for a preschool. I was hoping she'd get in, if she didn't there's always bribing.  
  
"I know what your thinking and the answer is no Mia," I said as I slid under the car.  
  
"Com' on Letty."  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"But it would look nice on you."  
  
"I'm not wearing a pink suit, no chance in hell!!"  
  
"But Letty."  
  
"Don't start Mia unless you want me to tell Dom."  
  
"Fine!!"  
  
  
  
****Now I was naïve never knew where this would lead And I'm not trying to take away, oh no, from the good man that he is But how do I let go when I've loved him for so long And I've given him all that I could Was there something wrong with something good****  
  
  
  
We worked all afternoon, Vince and Leon went to go get lunch while Dom and I continued to work. Mia was in the office doing paperwork as usual. I finished the car I was working on before Dom finished his, I walked into the office where Mia was typing away on the computer. The phone rang and Mia answered it, "Hello, DT automotive. Mia Toretto speaking. How many I help you?" How does Mia do that everyday, I could never do that. Mia expression changed quickly, I didn't think much of it, I walked back into the garage and sat on the hood of Dom's car. Mia walked into the garage, she was close to tears.  
  
"Letty, Dom I have some bad news about Lissette," Mia said.  
  
****How do you find the words to say, to say goodbye Find the words to say goodbye When your hear don't have the heat to say, to say goodbye Find the words to say goodbye****  
  
  
  
My eyes shoot open and I looked at Mia dead in the eye.  
  
"What's wrong Mia?" I asked, Dom was standing next to me.  
  
"Your step dad got into a car crash, their both alive but in critical condition."  
  
"My baby." I said as I collapsed to my knees.  
  
"Letty, com' on we got to go," Dominic said as he helped me too my feet. "Mia, where are they?"  
  
"At St. Paul's hospital," Mia replied.  
  
Dominic helped me into his car; we drove to the hospital where Lissette was. When we arrived I was crying, I didn't want to lose my baby.  
  
"We're looking for Lissette Toretto."  
  
The women looked in the computer.  
  
****Is this the end are you sure How do you know when you've never been here before It's so hard to just let go When this is the one and only love I've ever known so****  
  
"She's in room 209, she just got out of surgery. What is your relation to the child?"  
  
"We're here parents."  
  
We hurried to the room, we when inside and my heart broke; there were tubes everywhere, I held back my tears. I took her tiny hand in mine's; I kissed her on the forehead and sat down next to her bed. Dominic kissed her on the forehead and sat next to me. I never left her side till she woke up, but she was barely conscious even than; they gave her a lot of drugs for the pain.my baby is in pain and I can't do anything about it.  
  
****How do you find the words to say When it's been so long To say to say goodbye When your heart don't have the heart to say To say goodbye Find the words to say goodbye**** 


	7. A woman's worth

Writer's Note: Ladies and gentlemen the last chapter to Bad Choices can't disappear. ***Round of applause from the readers*** Thank you, Thank you ***Writer bows*** Now for the chapter.  
  
Chapter 7-A Women's Worth  
  
****You can buy me diamonds You can buy me pearls Take me on a cruise around the world Baby you know I'm wroth it****  
  
Dominic's POV  
  
I watched as Letty sat there day after day, she would never leave Lissette's side no matter what; I had to drag her home every other day to change and take a shower. She rarely ate and when she did she refused to leave the room; she wouldn't even eat half of what we gave her. The Team took turns staying with her, but I was there every night, I was the only person who knew what she was going through; I was going through it too. I watch as she sleeps, something she rarely does unless Lissette is sleeping, and the second Lissette moved her eyes flung open.  
  
****Dinner lit by candles Run my bubble bath Make love tenderly to last and last Baby you know I'm worth it****  
  
  
  
I draped a blanket over her; she shifted her body still holding Lissette's hand. I kissed her forehead and went outside to get a cup of coffee and get something for Letty to eat, something healthy at least she might eat it. I closed the door quietly and walked down the hall. I wanted to know how this had happened, the car her stepfather drove was fine, how could there be something wrong with the brakes. I came back into the room, Letty was still asleep when I got back I put the coffee on the table along with two sandwiches; Letty looked clam and peaceful as she sleep.  
  
"What time is it?" Letty asked as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Noon," I replied as I handed her a cup of coffee.  
  
"How long have I been sleeping?"  
  
"Not long enough."  
  
"That's what you say."  
  
"Here," I say as I hand her a sandwich.  
  
"Dom, I'm not."  
  
"Eat," I said cutting her off.  
  
"Fine."  
  
I watched as she ate half, after that she wouldn't eat anymore. I was glad she actually ate something, most times she wouldn't. I sat next to her and looked at my baby girl; she looked so helpless, I felt so useless cuz I couldn't make all her pain go away.  
  
"Mommy.Daddy?" Lissette asked as she opened her eyes and looked around.  
  
****Wanna please, wanna keep, wanna treat your women right Not just know better show that you know she's worth your time You will lose if you choose to refuse to out her first She will and she can find a man who knows her worth****  
  
We took Lissette home two weeks later; she was running around and playing like she always did. She was laughing and smiling all the time and running away from Mia every time she mentioned cooking anything.  
  
Letty's POV Today it's beyond hot; Dominic bought Lissette a little plastic pool thing you have to blow up. Vince blew it up which was a very funny site; he gave up before he even finished half so Leon finished it. I filled it with water and Lissette's playing in it. I'm not one of those mothers that 'ill let someone else watched their kid while there in one of these I changed into shorts and a tang top and went out there with her but I'm not gonna get in.  
  
"Splash, splash, splash!!" Lissette shouted as she splashed around in the pool.  
  
I shook my head as Dominic walked out of the house with nothing on but his swim trunks; he walked over to his car and started to wash it.  
  
"Hey Dom, when your done with your car wash mines!!" I shouted at him. "Oh, and don't forget Vince's, Leon's, Jesse's and Mia's!" I added.  
  
"I'm gonna need more soap," Dominic mumbled under his breath.  
  
"You're the one who lost not me!"  
  
****Cuz a real man knows a real woman he sees her And a real woman knows a real man ain't afraid to please her And a real woman knows a real man always comes first And a real man just can't deny a woman's worth All levels****  
  
"Daddy looks funny," Lisa said as she played with a boat.  
  
"Yes he does," I said in agreement.  
  
"At least I know my car's getting washed by a professional!!" Mia shouted over at her brother as she sat next to me.  
  
We laughed at Dominic's reaction to the comment; I whispered something in Mia's ear and she giggled quietly and nodded her head. I picked Lisa up and out of her pool and walked over with Mia. Dom wasn't playing attention, Mia walked over to where the hose was and I grabbed the soap; Lisa was a bit confused but she stayed silent. I pour some of the soap on Dom and walked back over to Mia, she was trying very hard to not start laughing. She turned the water on and aimed it at Dominic. He jumped as the cold water hit him; we laughed as he became covered in bubbles. Mia turned off the hose and Dominic stomped towards us.  
  
****If you treat me fairly I'll give you all my goods Treat you like a real woman should Baby I know you're worth it If you never play me promise not to bluff I'll hold you down when shit gets rough Baby I know you're worth it****  
  
"You wouldn't hurt the mother of your child or the person who also holding your child would you?" Mia said as she grabbed onto Lisa.  
  
"I would never hurt the mother of my child but the person who is pretending to hold my child.yes," Dom replied.  
  
"Bye Mia," I said as I took Lisa and put her in the little pool.  
  
"Letty don't leave me.  
  
Dominic turned the hose on Mia as she ran into the house; Dominic followed her in with a bucket full of soap and water. I heard a honk and turned to see who it was, I walked over to the car with Lisa in my hands.  
  
"Hey Bryan what ya doing here?"  
  
"Tuna on white on crust," He said as he handed me a sandwich.  
  
"I'm guessing this is good news."  
  
"Well, not really. We figure out what went wrong with our stepfather's car."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Someone cut the brakes."  
  
"Tran?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Does Dominic know?"  
  
  
  
****She walks a mile and she miles But I'll be true Don't take for granted the pleasures she has for you You will lose if you choose to refuse to put her first She will and she can find a man who knows her worth****  
  
"Toretto.he'll know soon."  
  
"Anything I can do to stop that?"  
  
"No, they'll tell him and there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"I thought you want him to know."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"So what ya gonna do?"  
  
"I think I'm gonna send Lissette to live with Alicia."  
  
"To keep her safe."  
  
"No offense but you might be a cop but Tran."  
  
"Believe me I know."  
  
"Shouldn't you be getting back to work?"  
  
"And what give all your street racing friends tickets for speeding?"  
  
"Hey, com' on give them a break."  
  
"If they can't follow the law then they have to deal with the conquests."  
  
"Stop being a big shot."  
  
"It's my job."  
  
"Doesn't mean I deserve to get them too."  
  
"You never pay them anyway."  
  
"That what I use you for to get me out of them."  
  
"So ya gonna eat the tuna or what?"  
  
"How long has it been in your car?"  
  
"I just bought it at the store a few minutes ago."  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"What do you mean no thanks, you love tuna."  
  
"No I love the tuna you make not the store. It's bad enough I have to choke down Mia's every other day."  
  
"I think she makes pretty good tuna."  
  
"I made that tuna."  
  
"But you brought it from the Toretto café/ store place."  
  
"Yeah but I was working that day and I made it. And might I mention the only thing you can make besides microwave able food is tuna."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Letty!!' Dom shouted from inside the house.  
  
****Cuz a real man knows a real woman when he sees her And a real woman knows a real man ain't afraid to please her And a real woman knows a real man always comes first And a real man just can't deny a women's worth****  
  
"Bye Bryan," I said as Lisa kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Bye Leticia Bye Lissette," Bryan said as he kissed Lisa on the forehead.  
  
He drove off and I ran to put Lisa back into the pool.  
  
"What Dominic?" I called back to him.  
  
He walked outside and walked over to me.  
  
"Jesse, Vince, Leon, Mia get your asses out here know!!" he shouted.  
  
Everyone came out include a drenched Mia; she had on a nice dress too and know well it was very wet.  
  
"What's up Dom?" Leon asked.  
  
"The cops called, they know why went wrong with the car."  
  
"What?" I asked even though I already knew, I was praying that Bryan was wrong.  
  
"The brakes were cut, Tran cut them."  
  
My eyes widen with horror Bryan was right; Lissette looked around at everyone and then went back to splashing around in her pool.  
  
"Will show those fuckers what happens when they mess with Team Toretto," Vince said getting straight to the point.  
  
"It's not safe for Lissette," I said as I put a towel around her.  
  
"What are we gonna do then?" Dominic asked as he pick Lissette up.  
  
"I was thinking of taking her to my cousin Alicia's house in New York."  
  
"Does she know Alicia?"  
  
"Yeah, she sees her a lot."  
  
"That's the best thing isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When we gonna take her?"  
  
"In two weeks, Alicia just bought a new apartment, it's big. Five rooms three full bathroom, one half bathrooms, a big toy room, a living room a dining room, a family room and a sitting room for each bedroom."  
  
"That's big."  
  
"I know."  
  
****No need to read between the lines spelled out for you Just hear this song cuz you can't go wrong When you value a women's worth****  
  
After we put Lissette to bed that night Dominic and I went out side on the porch. I didn't want to take Lissette to Alicia's apartment but I had to, we had to she would be safe there, here she wasn't safe Tran would do anything to hurt us and I couldn't stand losing her.  
  
"Letty?"  
  
"Yeah, Dom."  
  
"I wanna ask you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
He knelt down in front of me and said, "Leticia, I know this isn't a engagement ring it's a promise ring."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I know we've been through a lot and I've put you through enough shit that I'm surprised you haven't left me."  
  
"I love you that's why."  
  
"I want to marry you but I want to prove to you that I'm worth the love that you give me."  
  
"I'm not ready to get married Dominic."  
  
"I knew you were gonna say that, but when you are ready we'll get married, deal?"  
  
  
  
****(2x) Cuz a real man knows a real woman when he sees her And a real woman knows a real man ain't afraid to please her And a real woman know a real man always comes first And a real man just can't deny a woman's worth****  
  
"Yeah, deal."  
  
He kissed me and we went back inside and went to bed.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Writer's Note: I'm done with this one. My next one project in to finish Piel de angel, then I'll start other stories, and check out my story on the xXx movie fanfic page called Angel of Darkness. 


End file.
